Fractured
by PhoebeWilliams
Summary: Set after S3 finale. Patrick always thought that killing Red John would bring him satisfaction, but he learns just what that decision means for Lisbon and the others he has grown to care for. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Fractured**

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic so apologies if it's not the best ever. This is set directly after S3 finale and my take on what will happen in S4. I have plans on how i want to take the story further but i would greatly appreciate your comments seeing as it's my first effort.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Patrick felt incredibly guilty. Not about shooting Red John, he was extremely happy about that, but over the past few days he could see what his actions had done to those he cared about.

Killing the low-life who butchered his family had been his life's mission, his whole purpose for getting up in the morning and carrying on with his life; therefore he had always assumed that after exacting his revenge he would be content to spend the rest of his days behind bars, safe in the knowledge that he had achieved all he had set out to do. Prison, after all, was a piece of cake compared to his own personal hell that he had been living in since the fateful day his beloved wife and daughter were murdered; he could charm the guards into giving him favours, hypnotize the other inmates so that he had an easier time and if he ever got bored then he could always escape, again.

However it was only now that he was sat in the visitor's room, opposite his best friend, whom he hadn't seen since they planned the sting operation together, that he could begin to understand what sort of repercussions his little act of revenge were having on her. Ignorance really was bliss.

Lisbon looked exhausted; her green eyes were devoid of their usual sparkle. It was obvious that she hadn't slept a wink, she was probably working flat-out and taking all kinds of crap from Director Bertrem, the AG and the DA; not even getting shot would be enough to convince her to take a day off. _Typical Lisbon_, Jane thought to himself and a smile emerged across his face, which didn't go unnoticed.

'What the hell are you smiling at?' Lisbon asked in her typical no-nonsense manner, 'We're currently in the middle of a legal crap-storm right now so i would love for you to share whatever it is that's got you looking so happy.'

'Oh, nothing,' he replied trying his best to sound nonchalant but not sounding all too convincing.

Lisbon didn't even have the energy to argue with him which was Jane's main indicator that this whole situation was seriously getting to her.

He always had a soft-spot for Lisbon, they had grown close in the seven years since they first met and he couldn't deny that seeing her so worn down broke his heart a little bit. When he first started to work for the CBI he never intended to grow close to any of them. From his experience everybody that he ever grew close to would end up hurt in some way, so he was very careful not to open up to anybody; his aim was simple and that was to use his position within the CBI to find and kill Red John.

But alas he had become close to somebody who was just as private and scared of getting close with someone as he was. It was ironic really how two people who were emotionally unavailable could become so close and in tune with one another. He respected her; she was strong minded yet smart enough to realise that his methods of crime-fighting actually worked, she had gotten herself into so much trouble trying to help him out and without knowing it had given him the help and support to keep going all these years. She knew he would stop at nothing to catch Red John, she herself had bent over backwards to finally nail the serial killer but they had always argued about what course of action should be taken once they caught him. Lisbon had practically begged him to let justice run its course but she knew that deep down Jane couldn't face the possibility that Red John might walk free. Still, it was this disagreement between them, the source of many an argument, that prevented him from fully relishing in Red John's death.

'I'm surprised you didn't come to visit me sooner.' He chirped, trying to diffuse the obvious tension between them.

'Well believe it or not Jane but things have been kind of busy since you... _you know_,' she couldn't even bring herself to say it. She shifted uncomfortably; she was obviously still in a lot of pain.

'How are you feeling anyway? 'He gestured towards the sling she was now forced to wear since that bastard O-Laughlin shot her in the shoulder. 'I've been worried about you.'

'Well don't.' She snapped back. 'You should be worried about yourself. The case has been assigned to a different team, Hightower is still a suspect in the Todd Johnson case, there's no hard evidence that the man you... _you know_ is actually Red John and all of our jobs are in jeopardy.'

She buried her head in her hands before quickly regaining her composure. The truth was that she was only giving him half the story. Herself, Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were all suspended until further notice for gross insubordination, Hightower had actually been taken into custody and she felt herself beginning to crack under the stress and strain of the past few days. She could barely bring herself to look at Jane; not because she was angry at him, even though she was, but she couldn't admit that everything was falling apart. Their water-tight plan to catch Red John and his mole within the CBI was bursting at the seams.

'Why is Hightower still a suspect?' he asked with a great sense of urgency to his voice. She expected this to be one of the many questions he would ask and she honestly didn't have the energy to answer them. After all she barely knew what was happening herself.

'I guess they don't have enough evidence to suggest that O'Laughlin was the only mole or something,'

'Wait, you guess?' he interrupted, 'What do you mean, _you guess?' _

'Dammit Jane I told you that I've been taken off the case. We all have which means that none of us have a clue what's going on! They found no gun with Red John's body that you claim he held at you, no trace of a phone call between him and O'Laughlin and so far it looks like you killed a man in cold blood, in front of hundreds of terrified witnesses who are willing to testify against you.'

Her cheeks were flushed; he knew that she had been hiding something. There was just one question that was bugging him more than ever.

'Then might i ask Lisbon, why are you here?'

'Your bail has been posted so I'm here to collect you. We're all staying at Cho's place; we thought it best to all stay together given the current circumstance we find ourselves in. There's something awfully strange about how this has taken a turn for the worst and we're all being kept in the dark.'

Patrick began taking in all of this new information and a sudden wave of guilt hit him square in the gut. His team, who were like a family to him, now, were bearing the brunt of his behaviour. He never meant for them to get hurt; his quest for vengeance was fine when it was him and Red john involved, but it was obvious that this was no longer the case.

'What do you mean my bail has been posted? My bail was set at $3 million dollars, and no offence Lisbon but there's no way that the five of you could scrape that together, I've see what you get paid.'

Teresa stalled herself as she knew the answer was sure to lead to a fair amount of teasing. 'Walt- erm, Mashburn insisted on bailing you out.' She said, trying her best to play it cool.

A smile spread instantly across Jane's face and she could tell exactly what he was thinking.

'And what did you have to do to persuade him to be... _so generous_?' He asked trying his hardest not to laugh.

'Nothing!' She protested just a little bit too much. 'Believe it or not but you've actually made quite the impression on him.'

'As have you Lisbon, as have you.' He quipped, and for the first time since her visit he could see the smallest hint of a smile form on her face.

'Right let's get you out of here,' she added, desperate to change the subject. ' We've got a lot of work to do.'


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter and it ended a completely different way than I had originally intended it to. I was originally planning to end the chapter with them all having a massive argument but i guess the writing took over and changed my mind, I'm sure that happens a lot. Please review my work, i would greatly appreciate your comments :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, much to my disappointment.**

Rigsby made his way to Cho's pristine kitchen and set down the still full pizza boxes on top of the counter. The three of them hadn't eaten anything, they had lost their appetite, which for Rigsby was about as serious as it got.

Wayne looked out into the living room at Cho and Van Pelt, they had such sadness and terror in their eyes. How did they get to this? A week ago they were happy, well not happy but normal, they were at work and all getting along fine. Now they were outcasts and barely talking to each other. They could easily turn on each other right now; Lisbon was angry at him and Cho for leaving Jane in that mall where he murdered Red John, Lisbon was getting some serious slack from la Roache and everybody else for not preventing the inevitable and Grace kept having these violent mood swings whenever O'Laughlin was mentioned. Just the thought of that man gave Rigsby a chill down his spine. The idea of that man being in cahoots with red John, setting Todd Johnson on fire, deceiving everyone yet playing happy families with Van pelt at the same time made him sick to his stomach. He always knew that man was no good for Grace, there was something about him that just irked him but whenever he mentioned it to the others they would just say he was jealous of his relationship with Van Pelt. Maybe that was true to some extent, but he knew deep down that there was something not quite right about Craig O'Laughlin.

Cho was sat on his couch, keeping a safe distance from Van Pelt. A part of him felt guilty about giving her the cold shoulder; he didn't mean to, but he had always been bad at this emotional mumbo jumbo and he had a feeling that any words of comfort he attempted to give her would be miss-construed in some way. Instead he had his head buried in case-files, the ones they had managed to sneak out from the CBI before being suspended that is, trying his hardest to concentrate and come up with a strategy on how to move forward. He always knew that taking down Red John would be a mammoth effort, he just never pictured how the aftermath would be just as difficult.

Grace stared at the large clock on the wall. Lisbon should be here with Jane right now, all of this sitting around business was driving her crazy and frankly she was starting to get tired of the looks she was getting off Cho and Rigsby. There was no hiding the mixture of sympathy and anger in their eyes and she knew exactly what they were thinking. _How could she not know that her own fiancé was a mole for Red John? What kind of detective is she? Why is she still mourning his death? _

They were questions she asked herself ever since she shot him up in that cabin. There was still a part of her that couldn't quite believe it; she had loved him, they were going to get married so how could all of that be a lie. She should be allowed to mourn the man that she knew and loved, not the monster working for a serial killer. She thought he had been too good to be true; he was smart, classically handsome, kind and supportive and made her feel extremely happy. The only other time she had felt like that was with Rigsby, but the rules of the job got in the way.

She thought back to Craig's finale moments and that his last act was to tear off the necklace he had given her as a wedding gift. Was this just to spite her? As she felt tears welling up in her eyes the sound of the front door opening brought her out of her trance-like state.

As Jane walked into Cho's house he felt the gaze of his colleagues upon him. They smiled warily at him but he wasn't greeted with the same enthusiasm that he usually was after they bailed him out of trouble. They were troubled, scared and probably unable to sleep. Lisbon stormed straight into the kitchen to grab herself a beer from the fridge. She had barely spoken to him in the ride over, despite his numerous attempts to lighten the mood with jokes about Mashburn.

He made his way over to the large white leather couch situated on the far end of the living room. He smiled. He would never had picked Cho as a white-leather man, it was obviously there at the insistence of a lady friend. Everything else was just as he had imagined; large wooden book case full to the brim with books that ranged from The Art of War to Pride and Prejudice, a large flat screen T.V which was probably only used to watch the occasional sports match and plenty of plants scattered around- he always knew Cho was the type to take care of a bonsai or two.

Cho and Grace were sat on the opposite sofa, trying to avoid looking at each other and Jane couldn't help but notice that Grace carried an awful amount of guilt on her face and he felt compelled to say something.

'I know what you're thinking Grace,' he said in a soft, even tone, 'you're feeling incredibly conflicted and are torn between rage, guilt and sorrow.' The team looked up at him, intrigued about where he was going with this and also relieved that he was the one to break the silence between them. 'The anger and sadness you feel is completely normal. You are sad, not just because you lost someone you love, but because he wormed his way into your life and tricked you into falling in love with him, hence your anger. However you shouldn't feel guilty. How were you to know his true colours? Red John is... was an extremely clever man as much as it pains me to admit it, and he wouldn't have managed to get away with his schemes for this long if he didn't have loyal, clever people who were willing to go to extreme lengths to do his bidding. And hey, if even i didn't suspect Craig of any wrong doing then how were you supposed to?'

With that Grace ran over to Patrick and gave him the biggest, warmest hug he had ever received, and he couldn't deny that he now felt a lot better. She began to sob heavily so he sat her down next to him and gently stroked her hair until she calmed down. He had never been that close to Grace. Even after all this time she had always been wary of Jane and his skills, in some respect she was more scared of showing emotion than Lisbon. He was glad therefore that he could get her to open up and let out all of the pain she was feeling inside.

Lisbon and Rigsby, who was toying with a large slice of Pizza, re-entered the living room and sat down next to Cho. They looked visibly relieved as if a giant elephant in the room was now gone. They had obviously been tip-toeing around Van Pelt for the past few days, none of them knowing what to say or do.

The hum of Lisbon and the team quietly going over case files, combined with Jane slowly rocking her was enough to send Van Pelt to sleep. Jane couldn't help but notice and take comfort in how peaceful she looked once asleep. He gently laid her out on the leather couch and tenderly placed a blanket over her. He began to make his way to the kitchen to make a much-needed cup of tea, but as he did he briefly caught a glimpse of Lisbon who quickly looked up from her case files and shot him a quick smile and a cheeky wink. She was glad to have him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Am trying to introduce some Jisbon moments without rushing it and making it unbelievable. Hope you guys like it, i really appreciate your reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

Teresa Lisbon couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts running around inside her head that she couldn't switch off. Her colleagues were sleeping soundly, lucky bastards, but not her; there was always something about sleeping in another person's house that prevented her from feeling one hundred percent comfortable.

She looked over at Van Pelt with whom she was sharing Cho's spare bedroom with; at least she was getting some much needed rest. Everything that had happened between Van Pelt and O'Laughlin only reinforced Lisbon's fear of getting close to somebody. Since she started to work for the police and the CBI she spent every day investigating paedophiles, murderers and downright evil people. This made it kind of difficult for her to see the good in others, and those she had come to care for were always snatched away; she thought of Bosco and quickly turned her thoughts back to her troublesome consultant before tears welled up in her eyes.

Her and Jane had always had a good working relationship; sure it was rocky at times, but over the seven years they had spent together they had developed their own way of doing things, their own rhythm as it were. This is why it was so hard for her to come to terms with what he had done. They had always argued about what would happen once he came face to face to Red John. She had stated on more than one occasion that she would not support his decision to end the life of the serial killer. He would have just assumed that this was because of her job as a law enforcement officer, and it partly was, but mostly it was due to the fact that if he committed a serious crime he would be taken away to prison and she would lose one of the few people who made her happy in this world.

Her constant tossing and turning was doing nothing to help send her to sleep, and not wanting to wake Van Pelt from her slumber she decided to get out of bed and attempt to clear her head. As she made her way through the living room she saw Rigsby sprawled out across the couch while still clutching a candy bar, typical Wayne. He was snoring so loudly it was a miracle he didn't wake the others.

She quietly tip-toed past him, put on her over-sized grey hoodie which was reserved for lazy days in front of the telly, grabbed her purse and headed outside to Cho's porch. The cool night breeze was refreshing and awoke all of Teresa's senses. She pulled out a packet of cigarettes, placed one in her mouth and hastily lit it.

She knew it was wrong to smoke; she had managed to quit years ago, but the insane pressure she was under meant that she had buckled and was forced to once again give into old habits. As she took a long, slow inhale of nicotine she felt warm and tingly inside; once she exhaled she closed her eyes and could literally feel all the tension and stress melting away. It was ridiculous that she had to use smoking as a way to calm herself down; the team and Jane would be so disappointed in her. Just at that moment she heard the door open behind her and she didn't need to turn and look in oder to know that Jane was now standing behind her.

'Nice pyjamas Lisbon,' he said as she turned to face him. He gestured towards her leopard print pyjama bottoms. Jane was, oddly, still dressed in a pristine, three-piece suit even though it was around 3 o clock in the morning. Lisbon began to wonder if he owned any other clothes.

'I'm ashamed,' he added, obviously referring to the cigarette she held in her hand, 'smoking kills Lisbon.'

'So does pointing a gun and shooting somebody Jane.' She quipped back almost instantaneously and with a hint of anger in her voice. 'And i happen to think that my form of stress relief is not so bad given the alternative.'

'Ouch, that one hurt.' He said, pretending to be hurt by her comments. He made his way to one of the two porch chairs available and signalled for Lisbon to join him. However she remained rooted to the ground and continued to puff away, all the while glaring at him. She couldn't even be bothered to explain why she was having difficulty dealing with what he had done. He knew all too well what she was feeling, after all, that was his area of expertise.

'So, how was prison this time around?' she asked with a slightly more upbeat tone to her voice. She had thought about him constantly, about how he was coping with being locked up for the second time; Jane in jail was an interesting concept.

'Good, actually. It appears that being arrested for murder gives you far more _respect_ than simply being there for eaves dropping on a state agent.'

Lisbon couldn't help but laugh. The thought of Jane sat around a table and making small talk with large, hairy tattooed thugs would even get Cho giggling.

'There it is,' he chirped, 'It's nice to see you smile, Teresa.'

'Then stop doing things to make me frown.' She replied instantly and almost missing the fact that he had just addressed her in first name terms. He only ever addressed her as Lisbon; Teresa was saved for those very rare occasions when he was being serious and sincere.

She turned away from him to finish her cigarette and look out upon Cho's neighbourhood. His house was in a lovely neighbourhood, a quiet suburb where kids could learn to ride their bikes and play out until it got dark. Something tugged at her heart and she felt that yearning for a simple, happy life. Her childhood was full of uncertainty and fear and it was at times like this, when she was scared and alone, that she longed for a completely different life. Would she ever get married and have kids? Would she have that lovely house in the suburbs with that white picket fence and the neighbours you could rely on? That odd dream seemed further away than ever now. Anyway who would want to have children in such an evil world? She chose her path, too late to back out now.

As she stubbed out her cigarette she turned back towards Jane and sat in the chair next to him. She could feel his eyes fixed upon her face but she daren't meet his gaze. She was too tired, too confused for mind games or a deep conversation. Instead she stuck out her hand and felt him grasp it tightly, as if he would never let go. She then heard what she had never thought she would hear. Patrick spoke so softly that it could have easily gone unheard, but she heard it and it made all the difference.

'I'm sorry Teresa. I'm so sorry.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far guys, it means a lot. If anyone has any requests for particular characters then let me know. I'm not too fond of this chapter but it's just a tool to get me to the next chapter which i promise will be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except my own imagination. **

'Rigsby! Hurry up in there and don't use all the hot water.' Grace yelled as she banged on Cho's bathroom door. The morning was incredibly hectic; they were all rushing around each other, all used to different routines and none of them used to having to wait for the bathroom in the morning.

Cho, who had sensed that this could well become a problem , had gotten up just that little bit earlier and was fully washed, dressed and was now sat reading the morning paper and letting the madness wash over his head. It was all rather pointless really, getting up so early, rushing to be ready because it's not like they had anywhere to be in particular.

Cho couldn't deny that he was slightly amused by the sight of his boss in the morning; Lisbon was usually so sharp and alert that it was certainly a shocker to see her stumbling around in a daze, it was like watching Bambi learning to walk. She was currently faffing around in the kitchen making herself yet another cup of coffee; as if she needed anymore caffeine, it was no surprise that she hadn't been getting any sleep. He saw Jane trying to help her and it almost looked like he had slipped something into her drink without her noticing. Cho just shrugged it off; probably just a sweetener or something.

Once everyone was dressed and functioning properly they all gathered around the kitchen table to suss out their options. It was the first time they had been able to think clearly for nearly a week now.

'So what did Minelli say on the phone earlier?' Rigsby asked as he handed out steaming mugs of coffee for everyone and a cup of tea for Jane. Even though he was retired, Minelli still had friends within the CBI; his soft spot for Lisbon and the team meant that he was still keeping them informed of new developments where possible.

Lisbon replied silently, as if they were in hiding or something. 'Here's the deal. The good news is that nobody is after us, exactly. The only reason we've been suspended is our inability to prevent Jane from doing what he did. The whole CBI is in complete disarray what with the whole mole working for Red John scenario and the truth is that nobody is really sure what to do. O'Laughlin has been confirmed as a mole who had been double crossing the CBI and the FBI for some time now so Hightower and Van Pelt won't be facing any charges for shooting him.'

Grace let out a huge sigh of relief, as did the rest of the team; the last thing they needed was another member of their team hauled up on a murder charge.

'And the bad news?' Rigsby asked tentatively.

Lisbon tried to avoid eye contact with Jane as she continued but she couldn't help but watch him from the corner of her eye as she addressed the table. 'We've got no positive I.D on the man Jane... _you know_,' she still couldn't bring herself to say it, 'no identification, his fingerprints aren't on the system and we can't even use his dental records because all of his teeth are fake.'

'So basically this man is a ghost?' Grace ghasped. 'We still don't know what Red John's real name is, where he came from or anything about him.'

They all looked over at Jane, to gage his reaction; but like always it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. He then asked a question that had slipped all their minds.

'What's happening with Hightower?'

'She was released without charge this morning,' Lisbon said with a huge smile across her face, 'I guess they finally found enough evidence to suggest that was set-up and not in cahoots with Red John.'

Cho looked up at her with a small glimpse of hope in his eyes. 'Does that mean we can go back to work now?'

'Nope, Minelli said that we're on indefinite leave until Jane's situation is resolved.' Lisbon could see the faces of her colleagues and how disappointed they were. But she had a plan to keep them occupied to stop them from going crazy and getting cabin-fever.

'Cho and Van Pelt, i want you to meet Hightower at her house. She told Minelli that she has information for us but only feels comfortable giving it face to face. Rigsby, I need you to meet Minelli at his house; he managed to sneak out copies of the security footage from the mall that day so it's worth taking a look at it.'

As Lisbon continued to dish out orders she suddenly remembered that she had no authority over them anymore. They were suspended yet she was still bossing the around in Cho's house.

'I'm sorry guys.' She apologised, 'I guess old habbits die hard.'

The team apparently didn't seem to mind; even Cho mustered a small smile as he put his suit jacket on and headed towards the door with Rigsby and Van Pelt. ' You bossing us around is just what we need. Makes us feel normal again.' And with that they were out of the door, happy as can be now that they had purpose again.

Lisbon made her way over to the couch and sat down. A sudden wave of tiredness hit her and it took every effort and will power she had to keep her eyes open.

'So Lisbon, what are we to do now?' Jane asked as he followed her into the living room and stood over her with his hands behind his back.

'We strategize.' She replied whilst trying her hardest not to yawn. As she took another sip of coffee, she caught a naughty glimpse in Jane's eye and something immediately clicked.

'You son of a bitch, you drugged my coffee!'

'Yes.' He said simply, as if stating the obvious. 'You need your sleep Lisbon or you're no good to any of us, I'm worried about you.'

She was so mad at him right now, all she wanted was to punch him square in the nose but she could barely keep her head upright as the sleeping pills he had drugged her with were starting to take full effect. 'You son of a-,'.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my favourite chapter so far and i would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing much to my dismay. **

As Patrick cruised along the highway in the SUV which he so rarely was given permission to drive, he couldn't help but take a glimpse at Lisbon in his rear-view mirror. She looked so adorable curled up asleep on the back seat, covered in a blanket. Under any other circumstances he would feel guilty about drugging his boss; there was something rather unseemly about taking advantage of her, but she was in dire need of some sleep and the adorable pout that she had when asleep was almost enough to prevent Jane from keeping his eyes on the road.

He had been driving across the state of California for hours now. The route was imbedded in his mind for he knew exactly where he was headed; he needn't even think about it. It was important that Lisbon was with him for this, even though she was fast asleep he felt better knowing that she were there. There was somewhere important that he needed to visit; he just had a niggling feeling ever since Lisbon told him the news about Red John and his lack of identity.

He felt thrilled to finally get behind the wheel of Lisbon's car. She would never let him drive due to her severe control issues. Out of curiosity he flicked through Lisbon's i-pod which was connected to the car's stereo system. He pictured her rocking out by herself and chuckled to himself. He went into the 'Top 25 Most Played' playlist and hit the play button. His guesses about Lisbon's musical tastes were proved correct as the sound of Alanis Morrisette's, '_You Oughta Know_' came blasting through the speakers. Lisbon was such a stereotypical angry-girl sometimes. Still, it was a good song and Jane couldn't help but sing along, getting lost in the glorious moment of singing all of his troubles away.

Halfway through his own rendition of Amy Winehouse's _Back to Back,_ he suddenly noticed that Lisbon was wide awake, for god knows how long, he had been singing for at least an hour; and she was sat bolt upright, wearing a sly grin. At least she didn't look mad at him for drugging her; any anger she had probably melted away once she heard his comical attempt at singing.

'So what do you think .' he asked, looking in the rear-view mirror and shooting her a cheeky wink to hide his slight embarrassment.

She let out a splutter of laughter before retorting, 'Don't give up the day job... although you might have to soon given the fact that you drugged your boss!'

'Yeah I'm sorry about that,' he wasn't sorry at all, Just five hours of solid sleep had done the job and Lisbon's eyes once again resembled the sparkling emeralds that he could easily lose himself in. 'How long have you been listening anyway?' he asked in an attempt to lighten mood, knowing that Lisbon was dying to zing him for his lack of musical talent.

'I awoke to the joyous sound of you singing _Take On Me_ by A-Ha. I have to hand it to you Jane, I had no idea that you could go... _so high_.' A broad smile crept across her face now and she clambered into the passenger's seat. She couldn't even bare sitting in the back she was that much of a control freak.

'So where are we headed then? I take it that it's somewhere important and possibly connected to Red John seeing as you felt the only way to get me to tag along was by kidnapping me.'

'I'd hardly call it kidnapping Lisbon.'

'Then what would you call it?'

'Well I don't know but how many kidnappers make their captors comfy with a blanket and softly serenade them as they sleep?'

Lisbon didn't bother to press him further, besides she knew him well enough to understand that he had a hunch about the case. And Jane hunches, she was now aware, were usually pretty accurate.

'So where are we going?' she asked, more gently this time as Jane had a more solemn look upon his face.

'My old house. The place where my wife and child were murdered.'

Lisbon couldn't speak; she didn't know what to say. As they pulled up onto the driveway of a rather large, modern, waterfront house she couldn't help but feel shocked. She knew that he used to enjoy the celebrity life before he came to work for the CBI but she could never have imagined him living in such luxury. She tried not to think about his previous life; it pained her to imagine all of the sorrow he had encountered.

'I thought you would of sold it by now.' She said, referring to the house.

'Couldn't bring myself to in the end. It might sound morbid but it's the only connection I have to them; it's where I brought my baby girl home to from the hospital, where she took her first steps and grew into this amazing little person.'

After a brief moment whereby Lisbon squeezed his hand to let him know she was there for him , they jumped out of the car and headed towards the front door. The sun was beginning to set and the sound of the waved crashing upon the beach below them created a calm atmosphere. It was horrific, Lisbon thought, how such a beautiful and serene setting could have played host to such a horror story.

Jane's heart sank as he approached the front door. A white note was pinned to the front door; and he knew exactly what it was. His heart pounded so violently against his chest it felt like his rib cage would shatter into a million pieces.

As he read every last word of the letter that had carefully been left for him, a part of him died inside and every word that he read was causing his stomach to wrench. He had suspected as much but it was something else to see it in front of him. He had received one of these notes before and he had hoped never to receive one again.

_Hello Patrick,_

_I bet you thought that you finally got me huh? The joy you must have felt, believing that you had finally out-smarted me; i bet it felt good. Well I am sorry to burst that bubble but i have to inform you that I'm still alive and well. _

_Surely you can't be that shocked? Is your ego that big that you would think a little scheme to ensnare me to reveal myself in a busy public place would work? Your ego has got you into trouble before, but i had assumed that you had learnt your lesson by now. _

_If you are wondering who that man you killed was, well, let me just say that you are not the only one with powers of hypnotism. I needed that man to convey a message to you and therefore I had to hypnotize him into believing he was me. I never thought you would kill somebody though, well done. Hopefully this will teach you a lesson that you will never be free of me. Whenever you think you're a step ahead, you're actually five steps behind; for example, I knew you would return to this place, the place where our story began. You're an open book to me Patrick and one that I will never tire of reading. _

_Oh and hello to you Agent Lisbon. I can't believe Patrick needs you to hold his hand. You should quit smoking by the way, after all Patrick would be devastated if your life were to be cut short._

_Yours, _

_Red John _


End file.
